Nuestra Vida Después
by Multiplepairing
Summary: Después de varios años Toph y Sokka trataran de vivir su romance, después de vivir una experiencia traumática juntos. Inspirada en los Fanfic de Brute Force: Desperation y The Aftermath de Invaderk.


Nota: Esta historia está inspirada en ciertas partes por las historias **Brute Force: Desperation** **y** **The Aftermath** **by** **Invaderk** **.** Si quieren entender algunas cosas les recomiendo que lean ambas historias ( aunque se encuentran en inglés). Lo demás es mi imaginación.

Los personajes y el mundo Avatar en si no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.

...

 **Nuestra Vida Después**

El agua helada le penetraba por los huesos. Sus pulmones alarmados pedían a gritos el preciado oxígeno. Trató de sacar la cabeza de la oscura pecera de agua helada que lo estaba ahogando, pero una fuerza descomunal le impedía levantarse. El grito ahogado de Toph le perforó los oídos.

Sokka abrió los ojos alarmado y buscó respirar adecuadamente. Se sentó en la cama donde yacía y miró a su alrededor; todo se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras. Tocó su rostro y sus ropas para buscar los rastros húmedos del agua helada que lo estaba ahogando hace unos minutos, pero se encontró que estaba seco aunque un poco sudado. "Otra pesadilla" pensó el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Ya habían pasado más de 10 años de esa experiencia horrible donde él y Tohp fueron torturados y habían casi seguido a la muerte. Donde Azula había dejado cientos de cicatrices que hasta ahora le costaba asimilar, donde le habían robado una parte de su persona. Sokka suspiró cansado y miró a un lado de la cama buscando el cuerpo cálido de su amante, pero ella hoy no se encontraba con él. Con un gesto desgarbado se levantó de la cama para hacerse un té, ya no podría dormir, de eso estaba seguro. Caminó con desgana hasta la cocina y buscó el té de jengibre que Zuko le había regalado hace un par de semanas. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Sokka" le había dicho el Señor del Fuego entregándole una caja llena de sobres con hojas de diferentes plantas para hacer té. Sokka había reprimido su gesto de sorpresa y un comentario divertido al recibir tan peculiar regalo. Quien diría que el Señor del Fuego seguiría los pasos de su tío.

Al terminar de preparar el té, se sentó para tomarlo y meditar por un momento. Tomó un sorbo del té y lo saboreó. Miró por la ventana y todavía se podía ver a la hermosa luna.

-Hola, Yue. Bonita noche, eh- murmuró Sokka y se acarició las cicatrices de las muñecas. Casi no se veían, pero podía sentir los relieves que se alzaban. Otro sorbo de la caliente infusión pasó por sus labios. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta ese mes donde había pasado hambre, miedo, y desesperación. Ya habían pasado tantos años, pero aun no podía quitarlo por completo de su sistema. Sokka sabía que había enfrentado a la muerte desde que había decidido acompañar a Aang junto a su hermana para terminar la guerra de los 100 años, pero nunca antes había experimentado el abrazo de la muerte tan asfixiante y tan real. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con una pierna rota y con Toph colgando de una mano encima del dirigible. Sabía que morirían en ese lugar, pero hubieran muerto con honor y dignidad, en cambio cuando ambos estuvieron atrapados a merced de la princesa de la Nación de Fuego sabía que hubieran muerto de la forma más humillante y retorcida que se le hubiera ocurrido a Azula. De sólo pensar en eso se le volteaba el estómago.

Sokka nunca volvió a ser el mismo, ni siquiera Toph, aunque lo trataran. Seguía siendo el chico Boomerang, el chico sarcástico y bromista, pero su risa no siempre llegaban a sus ojos y su humor no siempre era autentico, una parte cínica había nacido en él. Le habían robado una parte de él ese mes bajo esos pasillos. Katara y los demás nunca lo entendieron, y estaba bien, no necesitaba que lo entendieran, solo necesitaba que lo dejen olvidar.

Recordaba como Suki trató con todas sus fuerzas de entenderlo, pero era imposible al punto que ella no pudo soportarlo. Sokka negó con la cabeza al recordar a la chica llorar y pedirle que la dejara entender hasta que habían roto por eso. No entendía como los demás no podían superarlo, él lo había hecho, Toph lo había hecho, pero los demás se negaban a hacerlo. Aunque ya casi dejaban de lado el tema de ese "Mes innombrable", sabía que cada vez que ellos veían sus cicatrices o las de Toph no podían evitar poner la cara de lástima.

Una risa sin gracia salió de su boca. Tomó el último sorbo de la infusión y se levantó para limpiar los utensilios que había utilizado. Mientras se secaba las manos en sus pantalones de pijama, escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios. Escuchó los pasos cansados de la mujer que se acercaban a la cocina.

\- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar haciendo té, Concejal Sokka?- dijo con burla la jefe de policía de Ciudad Republica. Sokka ensanchó más su sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo.

\- Cosas de chicos, Jefe- dijo Sokka burlonamente y Toph puso los ojos en blanco. Sokka rió y agradeció mentalmente que su relación nunca haya cambiado. Se acercó a ella que ahora se había sentado frente a la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu día?- le preguntó sentándose en frente de ella. Toph suspiró cansada moviendo su flequillo de su rostro.

\- -Todos son unos imbéciles. En especial el imbécil que trató de no hacer su papeleo después de terminar su turno. Tuve que enterrarlo hasta el cuello para que aprenda- replicó la maestra tierra con un gesto cansado. Sokka rió y apoyó su mejilla en su mano izquierda mientras observaba a la única mujer que lo entendía completamente. Su rostro cansado, pero hermoso lo miraba encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Y tú día de dar órdenes como estuvo?- preguntó la bandida ciega, mientras comenzaba a sacarse las hebillas y la diadema de su cabello para hacerlo caer como una cascada de ébano por sus hombros y espalda. Sokka se relamió los labios al verla hermosa.

\- Creo que eres tú la que da órdenes- dijo Sokka para molestarla. Toph frunció el ceño y sonrió dándole la razón.

\- Estuvo bien. Hoy casi me duermo leyendo estúpidas leyes nuevas- siguió Sokka sin dejar de mirarla. Toph sonrió y se levantó de la silla.

\- Típico de ti, Cabeza de carne- dijo girando para ir a la habitación. Sokka la imita y la sigue.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? Puedo prepararlo o ¿quieres un poco de Jugo de Cactus?- vuelve a decir el chico atrás de ella. Toph lanza una risa y niega con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. Solo quiero que me beses- dice la mujer girando al llegar a la habitación y quedando frente a frente con el moreno. Sokka sonríe y se acerca a ella, la toma de su pálido rostro y acerca sus labios a los de la mujer sonrojada que tiene en frente.

\- Hola – vuelve a decir Sokka y acaricia sus labios con los de ella sin besarla. Toph gime por contacto y cierra los ojos.

\- Hola- susurra ella en respuesta y Sokka la besa. Los brazos de Toph se envuelven en el cuello de él. Unos minutos después ambos se separan agitados. Sokka siente como su corazón late de prisa. La amaba tanto. Apoya su frente con la de ella y suspira tranquilo.

\- ¿Has tenido ese sueño otra vez?- pregunta Toph en un murmullo. Sokka sonríe un poco y asiente aunque sabe que ella no puede verlo. La mano cálida de la maestra tierra le acaricia el pecho desnudo y pasa sus dedos encima de las cicatrices que le recuerdan porque está vivo. Siente un escalofrío cuando Toph baja su rostro y besa la cicatriz que se encuentra en su clavícula.

\- Ya somos libres, Sokka- dice ella volviendo a envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Sokka. Sokka envuelve la cintura de Toph y la aprieta a él.

\- Lo sé- responde y vuelve a besarla. Toph se separa de él y comienza a quitarse su uniforme. Sokka retrocede y se sienta en la cama mirando el espectáculo. Sokka se relame los labios cuando la armadura y los pantalones de la mujer caen al suelo y queda solo en su camisilla blanca y bragas.

\- Sé que me estás mirando, maldito pervertido- dice Toph con una sonrisa en su rostro peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos. Los ojos ciegos de la maestra brillaban a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Sokka rió por el cometario de su amante. Toph se acercó a él y se puso entre sus piernas. Sokka acarició su delgada cintura mientras ella ronroneaba como una gata encima de él.

\- Te encanta que te mire, Jefe- le dice Sokka subiendo la camisilla para acariciar sus pechos redondos y pálidos. Toph suelta una risa estrangulada con un gemido y alza una ceja.

\- No te creas tanto- le dice ella acercado su boca a la de él. Sokka toma su boca con hambre y aprieta el cuerpo voluptuoso femenino contra su cuerpo musculoso. Toph gime y Sokka acaricia la cicatriz pequeña de la maestra que se encuentra en su espalda y la siente temblar. Ambos separan sus labios un momento. Toph se sienta en su regazo y él ya siente a su miembro palpitar. Sokka comienza a besar los pechos de la bandida ciega mientras la siente jadear y temblar en sus brazos.

\- Sokka…- gime Toph extasiada y busca sus labios. Sokka suelta el pezón rosado de ella y la besa con fuerza. Ambos se hunden en la cama. Sokka gira y sube por el cuerpo de la maestra tierra. Besa su estómago plano, luego sus pechos mientras se entretiene en ellos, baja la mano derecha que se pierde dentro de las bragas blancas. Cuando Sokka encuentra su punto de placer lo acaricia y presiona. Toph ahoga un gemido y hunde su cabeza en la almohada. Sokka embriagado con las respuestas de Toph a sus caricias, succiona con fuerza uno de sus pezones y mientras con el dedo pulgar presiona su clítoris y mete el dedo índice en ella buscando su punto de placer, cuando lo encuentra comienza a penetrarla con los dedos y Toph sin ningún pudor gime y se sostiene desesperada a la cabecera de metal.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga, Toph?- pregunta Sokka sin dejar de mover los dedos que entran y salen a un ritmo casi enloquecedor para la maestra. Sokka observa el rostro sonrojado de Toph. Sus labios entreabiertos lleno de gemidos son la perdición para el guerrero que la toma con violencia y muerde su labio inferior, haciendola temblar. Toma su boca con furia y ella le corresponde. Saborea cada centímetro de su boca y siente que no es suficiente. Necesitaba sentirla íntimamente, pero todavía no era el momento. Toph aprieta con fuerza los barrotes de metal y se puede escuchar el crujido de ellos. Sokka suelta sus labios y sonríe.

-Creo que debemos comprar una cama de madera- dice Sokka sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos. Toph abre los ojos y frunce el ceño.

-Callate- gime cuando Sokka muerde su lóbulo de la oreja.

-Aún no me has dicho Toph, que quieres que te haga- vuelve a decir Sokka con voz seria. Toph gime su nombre cuando él la toca en el punto exacto y él sonríe.

-Sigo esperando- canturrea Sokka y saca su manos de las bragas de la mujer. Ella protesta con una pataleta infantil y mete sus manos en los pantalones buscando a tientas el ya erecto miembro de Sokka.

-Te quiero adentro- pide con voz sensual Toph. Ella mueve su mano masturbándolo y Sokka gruñe con placer.

-Aún no… Todavía quiero probarte- responde Sokka quitándole las bragas, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus pantalones. Toph pone los ojos en blanco y se sostiene de los hombros de Sokka ya que este había descendido por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos.

-Eres un idiota, no entiendo para que preguntas si…- su queja quedó en medio de la nada cuando Sokka comenzó a saborearla con maestría. Él conocía su cuerpo perfectamente y ahora la estaba volviendo loca. Toph clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Sokka y sus gemidos casi la ahogan. Sokka abrió sus piernas más y enterró su rostro en su centro. Toph estaba por llegar al cielo, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse como una cuerda, su respiración aumentó y podía sentir como su sangre corría por su cuerpo, su corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba por alcanzar la cima hasta que Sokka se separó de ella. Toph lloriqueó molesta al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de Sokka sobre ella. Cuando estaba por matarlo, Sokka la penetró de una estocada dejándola sin aliento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar al llegar al orgasmo. Sus dedos se doblaron y la cama tembló. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. Toph Beinfong nunca había visto en su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo eran los colores, pero cuando hacía el amor con Sokka, ella estaba segura que siempre veía los colores, como ahora que podía ver algo más además de la habitual nada.

Sokka no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que la maestra dejó de sacudirse por el poderoso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Toph cayó como una muñeca de trapo cuando el último vestigio de placer abandonó su cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderaron de ella. Sokka con la mandíbula apretada la observaba desde arriba. Verla sucumbir al deseo de esa forma lo había llevado al límite, pero aun así no se movió, esperando a que ella se recuperara.

-Wow…- susurró Toph acariciando el rostro tenso de Sokka. – Muévete, Sokka- pidió ella moviéndose para animarlo. Sokka suspiró agradecido y comenzó a moverse. Toph acercó su rostro y lo besó mientras las embestidas se volvían cada vez más duras.

Ambos separaron sus labios para respirar y Sokka cambió de ángulo haciéndola gritar. La tomó de la cintura y la embistió con fuerza sacudiéndola y llevándola hasta la cabecera de la cama.

-Sokka, así, si, si…- repetía Toph aferrándose a Sokka que se movía con ímpetu dentro de ella. Sokka volvió a cambiar de ángulo y Toph lloriqueo de placer.

-Se siente tan bien, por los espíritus- gimió Toph enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Sokka y sintiéndolo hasta el fondo.

-Toph…- gruñó Sokka saliendo completamente de ella y volviendo a empujarla hasta el fondo. La maestra tierra se aferró desesperada a las sábanas cuando Sokka la tomó de la rodilla abriéndola más y sintiendo que ya no podía más. Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos, cuando Sokka volvió a cambiar de ángulo tocando el punto perfecto. Toph se separó de la cama cuando otro fuerte orgasmo la golpeó sorpresivamente. Sokka seguía moviéndose con violencia dentro de ella, succionó los pezones sonrojados y la apretó contra su cuerpo, quería fundirse en ella. Lo necesitaba. Un tercer orgasmo golpeó a Toph haciéndola sollozar de placer. Él siguió embistiéndola hasta que ella se acercó a su oído.

-Te amo tanto- lloró de placer Toph cayendo rendida y Sokka sintió como ese fue el empujón que necesitaba para seguirla. El orgasmo lo golpeó dejándolo exhausto, se movió tres veces más y cayó rendido encima de ella. Ambos con la respiración agitada se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sokka se giró para acostarse a un lado de ella saliendo de ella. Toph con la respiración agitada todavía, abrazó a Sokka sintiéndose extrañamente extasiada.

-¿Lo sacaste del sistema-? Preguntó Toph a Sokka unos minutos después. Sokka la miró con una sonrisa. Ella lo conocía bastante bien.

-Desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta- dijo cansado el guerrero acariciando el cabello salvaje y húmedo del Jefe de Policía. Toph negó con la cabeza y se sentó. Sokka la miró confundido y acarició su pálida espalda.

-No digas eso- dijo Toph frunciendo el ceño. Giró para encararlo, aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a la pared. Sokka observó la pálida mirada de la mujer que estaba seguro que amaba y sonrió.

-Sabes que es así, Jefe. Te amo- dijo Sokka sentándose también. Toph abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque ya lo había escuchado antes decirle eso. Sokka la besó en los labios y luego la larga cicatriz del antebrazo de Toph. La cicatriz que Azula le había causado. Ella tembló ligeramente y se abrazó a él.

-Me alegro que sea el único que pueda ver tus momentos cursis- le dijo Sokka y ella lo golpeó en el hombro aunque después sonrió.

-Eres un idiota con suerte- se burló Toph para luego ponerse seria de nuevo.

-Sabes que no deberíamos dormir juntos, ni siquiera deberías decir esas cosas- dijo Toph seria- Va contra las reglas. Un concejal no puede dormir con un policía y menos el jefe- volvió a decir ella aunque aún seguía abrazada a él.

-Siempre dices eso después de hacer el amor- dice Sokka para molestarla pero cambia de actitud luego. Toph se suelta de él y vuelve a acostarse. Sokka la mira y la imita.

-Estamos así hace años Toph, siempre dormimos juntos. Aceptamos estos cargos sabiendo lo que hacíamos. No entiendo porque aún sigues diciendo esto- dice Sokka cansado y se pone de costado para observarla. Ella frunce los labios y se encoge de hombros.

-Si lo descubren será horrible, Sokka. Y sabes que yo no puedo dormir sin ti. Es todo tan complicado. Lo hacemos por las pesadillas, ¿verdad?- volvió a decir Toph y se acurrucó en él.

-Hace años que no lo hago por eso. Y tú también- Sokka responde y besa su cabeza. A veces Toph actuaba tan diferente a lo que ella era normalmente. Tan vulnerable y perdida.

-Si quieres dejarlo, haré lo quieras, Toph- dijo Sokka después de un silencio. Toph se sobresalta al escuchar esas palabras.

-No quiero dejarlo. Te necesito- murmuró Toph.

-Ya no estamos en esa celda, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Dice Sokka al sentirla temblar.

-Lo sé- vuelve a decir ella.

\- Todo se solucionará- dijo Sokka recordando el momento en que habían escapado de esa pesadilla.

-Lo sé- replicó Toph suspirando aliviada al sentir que la culpa desaparecía.


End file.
